Sombre cauchemar et doux réveil!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry a subit le pire des sévices et se retrouve en plein cauchemar, et si Blaise se mettait en tête de lui trouver sa lumière? HPDM, BZRW, défi de phénixnoir!
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire suite à un défi de phénixnoir, en cas de plainte ou de renseignements complémentaires adressez vous à elle lol !**

**L'histoire est à relation homosexuelle, homophobes ne pas lire !!**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter sortit de la boîte de nuit, où il venait de passer quelques heures à se défouler, en souriant, depuis deux ans qu'il vivait du côté Moldu il aimait beaucoup venir dans cet endroit où il s'était fait pas mal d'amis.

En général ils rentraient en groupe à la fermeture mais ce soir Harry s'était sentit fatigué et puis Ronald Weasley son ami de toujours devait arriver le lendemain matin pour passer quelques jours avec lui, il voulait être en forme pour l'accueillir et avait donc décidé de rentrer plus tôt.

Il était environ trois heures du matin et les rues étaient désertes, il marchait d'un bon pas, Londres la nuit était impressionnante et semblait morte, un silence presque total l'entourait, seuls quelques véhicules qui passaient de temps en temps et les néons des magasins mettaient un peu de vie.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, à Londres on ne voyait jamais vraiment les étoiles, leurs éclats étaient comme tamisés par la pollution.

Harry quitta la large avenue qu'il avait remonté pour prendre une rue plus étroite et beaucoup moins éclairée, il n'était plus très loin de chez lui, il habitait dans un petit immeuble tranquille de trois étages qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont les appartements étaient vastes et confortables et il s'y sentait bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une ombre le suivait depuis sa sortie de la boîte, de porte en porte elle se glissait rapidement derrière lui et ne le quittait pas, elle attendait le bon moment.

Les pensées du brun dérivaient toujours quand brusquement on le saisit par derrière, un bras puissant encercla son torse lui bloquant les bras et de l'autre on le bâillonna.

La stupeur le figea un instant et il se sentit traîner vers une petite ruelle adjacente.

Le moment de stupeur passé son cerveau se remit en route, la force de celui qui le tenait était phénoménale, il devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix et lui qui n'était pas très grand était presque entièrement enveloppé par l'homme.

Il tenta de réagir mais peine perdue, l'agresseur guère impressionné n'émit qu'un petit rire et l'entraîna dans un recoin.

L'homme s'arrêta et le fit lourdement tombé au sol, face contre terre et l'y maintint plaqué d'une poigne de fer.

Harry sentit et entendit sa respiration lourde et haletante contre son oreille.

« Ca fait longtemps que je te guette dans cette boîte ! lui murmura l'homme allongé sur lui…………..tu es parfait !

La peur s'insinua chez le brun, un doute horrible se fit jour dans son esprit, ce n'était pas un simple voleur !

L'agresseur se redressa et libéra sa bouche tout en s'asseyant sur ses fesses et en appuyant fortement d'une main dans son dos.

Harry reprit espoir.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?...de l'argent ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais sa main vint se poser sur sa gorge qu'il pressa.

Le brun ne pouvait plus faire un geste ou dire un mot, au moindre mouvement les doigts meurtriers s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et écrasaient son larynx.

Joue contre terre Harry tenta de tourner les yeux vers lui mais il ne vit que le bas de son corps.

L'homme passa une main sous son ventre sans qu'il ne lâche sa gorge.

Malgré la douleur le brun essaya de se débattre quand il le sentit s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon mais l'agresseur ne fit que rire une fois de plus, il se déplaça et posa un genou sur le dos d'Harry, l'étouffant presque sous son poids.

Le brun paralysé sentit la panique l'envahir quand il le sentit faire descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses, la terreur le submergea.

« NON !!!!!!!!!! voulut-il hurler mais le cri bloqué par les doigts de l'homme s'étrangla dans sa gorge douloureuse.

L'assaillant gloussait, il prenait plaisir aux vaines tentatives de sa victime, ça l'excitait, c'était toujours comme ça, il n'en n'était pas à son premier essai et personne ne lui avait jamais échappé.

Il dégrafa son pantalon pour libérer son érection et se rallongea sur Harry qui eut envie de vomir en le sentant se frotter contre ses fesses.

Le sentiment horrible de son impuissance fit gémir le brun qui se cru en plein cauchemar, une espèce de fatalité s'abattit sur lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues il subit sans rien pouvoir faire la pénétration brutale de l'homme.

Une descende aux enfer, c'est ce qu'il eut l'impression de vivre tandis que l'agresseur allait et venait en lui en poussant des grognements de bête en rut.

………….douleur !...ne plus sentir !...ne plus entendre !...ne plus être là !

Comme absent de son propre corps avili et sali qui ne lui appartenait plus Harry sentit la jouissance de l'homme se répandre en lui…………….non pas de l'homme, de l'être abject qui assouvissait son désir immonde sur lui.

……………summum de la honte……………marquage au fer rouge !

Il entendit l'éclat de rire de la bête satisfaite qui se retira et un violent coup à la tête l'envoya dans un noir bienvenu.

-

-

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plut !**

**Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le jour se levait.

Le souvenir du cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre le frappa de plein fouet et il poussa un gémissement en portant une main à sa tête douloureuse.

Il se redressa avec difficulté et remonta son pantalon, les larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, il se sentait sale à un point inimaginable et tout son corps lui faisait mal.

En titubant et en s'appuyant aux murs il parvint à rentrer chez lui mais l'effort l'épuisa et il s'écroula inconscient au milieu du couloir.

Ce fut comme ça que le trouva Ron qui arriva quelques heures plus tard.

Harry s'éveilla quand son ami tenta de le relever tout en l'appelant par son prénom d'une voix inquiète.

Il réagit violemment et le repoussa brusquement pour se réfugier dans l'angle d'une porte.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi !! lui cria t-il d'un ton rauque, sa gorge lui faisait mal……………je suis trop sale !

Ron le regarda d'un air stupéfait, Harry avait un gros hématome sur un côté du visage et il pouvait aussi apercevoir des meurtrissures sur son cou.

« Harry qui t'as fait ça ?...qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché du brun qui leva les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre et se laissa glisser au sol.

« Je suis sale ! répéta t-il en se remettant à pleurer…………tellement sale !

Très inquiet Ron s'avança quand même jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla pour prendre ses mains qu'il serra dans les siennes.

« Harry parles moi ! lui dit-il doucement………….je suis ton ami tu le sais……….tu peux tout me dire !

Le brun leva des yeux rougis sur lui et le fixa intensément, oui Ron était son ami, depuis toujours, il ne craignait rien de sa part.

Brusquement il lui dévoila tout dans un flot de paroles entrecoupé de reniflements tout en lui serrant très fort les mains.

Ron fut d'abord horrifié à l'écoute de son récit puis la rage gronda en lui, il ressentit une haine farouche et profonde à l'égard du chacal qui avait osé faire ça.

« Je le retrouverais ! se promit-il………………il paiera cher !

Mais pour le moment c'était d'Harry dont il devait s'occuper, son ami avait besoin de lui, il l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement comme un enfant.

« Ca va aller ! lui murmura t-il…………je suis là !

« Viens ! reprit-il en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain……….tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude !

« Oh oui ! approuva vivement le brun qui une fois dans la pièce se déshabilla fébrilement, il lui fallait se laver, se laver et se laver encore, même si des tonnes d'eau n'effacerais jamais l'outrage.

Ron le regarda faire et serra les poings en voyant les souillures rougies de sang qui maculaient l'arrière des cuisses de son ami, il avait des envies de meurtre, une fois qu'Harry fut dans la cabine il ramassa prestement les vêtements pour aller les jeter à la poubelle puis il se dirigea vers le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendre que son ami en ai terminé.

Harry passa plus d'une heure sous la douche à se frotter de toutes ses forces et quand il en sortit, vêtu d'un peignoir, il se précipita au salon pour se réfugier dans les bras du rouquin, il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

« Tu restes avec moi ? tu me laisseras pas tout seul ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais veiller sur toi ! répondit Ron en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Le lendemain ils partaient tous les deux pour la maison de campagne qu'Harry possédait à l'extérieur de Londres, le rouquin pensait qu'il valait mieux l'éloigner de l'endroit de son cauchemar et qu'au milieu de la nature il se remettrait plus facilement mais au fil des jours qui suivirent le brun sembla au contraire se renfermer en lui-même, il était profondément atteint et une peur totalement irrationnelle s'était tapie au fond de lui dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Ron était son réconfort.

Le soir quand son angoisse le submergeait le rouquin restait près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme la tête contre son épaule et très souvent le brun venait en courant se réfugier dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, réveillé par un cauchemar, le jour il lui arrivait aussi souvent de venir dans ses bras quand ils étaient assis sur le canapé et il restait contre lui sans rien dire durant de longs moments.

Ron ne protestait jamais, il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour surmonter son traumatisme et son instinct de protection très développé s'était entièrement focalisé sur son ami sur qui il veillait jalousement.

Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté dans leur rapport, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais leur amitié était aussi forte, il avait même quitté son poste au ministère pour s'occuper exclusivement d'Harry.

Mais Ron n'avait pas oublié non plus la promesse qu'il s'était faites, retrouver le violeur, il y songeait très souvent et pour cela il lui fallait des moments de liberté, il fallait qu'il puisse retourner dans cette boîte, seul, pour tout l'or du monde le brun n'y aurait pas remit les pieds et le rouquin ne voulait d'ailleurs pas qu'il y retourne.

Mais lui il devait y aller, d'après la seule phrase que l'agresseur avait dîtes à Harry, il l'avait repérer dans cette boîte il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que ce soit son terrain de chasse favori.

Ce soir là, à demi allongé près de son ami c'est à tout cela qu'il réfléchissait, cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient ici Harry n'allait guère mieux et il était temps que lui se mette à chercher.

Le problème était que le brun refusait de rester seul et ne le quittait jamais, Ron finit par se dire qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un en qui Harry aurait confiance.

« Mione ? pensa t-il………….non elle travaillait comme une forcenée et n'aurait pas de temps à consacré au brun, il savait qu'elle accepterait si il lui racontait tout mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de tout abandonner.

Mentalement il fit le tour de tous leurs amis mais ils travaillaient tous et la plupart avaient une vie de couple.

A la fin il ne lui resta plus qu'un nom, Blaise Zabini.

-

-

**Contrairement à mon habitude je n'updaterais que tous les deux ou trois jours.**

**Je vous dis donc à dimanche ou lundi (ça change un peu lol)**

**Bisous à vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry et Blaise étaient devenus très proche durant la guerre à tel point que Ron en avait même ressentit de la jalousie, il était amoureux du beau Serpentard mais si Harry lui avait dit ne rien ressentir à part de l'amitié pour lui Ron n'était pas sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Blaise, du coup il n'avait jamais rien tenté envers lui, il avait eut trop peur de ne jouer que les bouches trous.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

Si le Serpentard acceptait de l'aider et de venir s'installer ici Harry et lui ne risquait-ils pas de………

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne dois pas penser comme ça ! se reprit-il………….être amoureux était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à son ami.

Il soupira et regarda Harry qui dormait la tête contre son épaule, comme cela lui arrivait très souvent, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le destin s'acharne sur lui ?

Il se releva en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et sortit de la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière.

-

Le lendemain dans l'après midi il eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre le brun qu'il lui fallait s'absenter un moment et ce dernier finit par accepter après lui avoir fait promettre au moins mille fois qu'il allait revenir très vite.

Dés son départ Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin du canapé, il n'y pouvait rien mais dés qu'il était seul il avait peur, il avait sans cesse l'impression qu'on l'épiait et qu'on allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il était en sécurité chez lui, il n'y avait que la présence de Ron qui le rassurait, il ne voulait pas devenir pesant pour son ami mais il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa peur.

-

Blaise fut très surprit de voir Ron débarquer chez lui, le rouquin se comportait toujours assez froidement avec lui quand ils se voyaient et le fait qu'il veuille lui parler l'intrigua au plus haut point.

Le rouquin qui ne voyait pas d'autre solution lui raconta la stricte vérité et su que Blaise allait l'aider quand il vit la lueur d'indignation et de colère qui s'alluma dans les beaux yeux sombres du Serpentard qui l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda simplement ce dernier.

« Je voudrais que tu t'installes avec nous et que tu veilles sur Harry quand je ne serais pas là………….je sais qu'il a confiance en toi !

Blaise le fixa.

« Tu comptes retrouver cette ordure tout seul ?...ça peut être dangereux !

« Je serais sur mes gardes ! fit Ron.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis Blaise se leva.

« Je prends quelques affaires et je te suis !

-

Harry était mort d'angoisse, au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait la peur sournoise tapie au fond de lui prenait le dessus et il était incapable de la surmonter, le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter lui donnant envie d'hurler et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Ron qui s'annonçait pour le rassurer.

Il sauta sur ses pieds pour se lever et s'immobilisa net en voyant Blaise entrer dans le salon avec son ami.

Le Serpentard s'avança jusqu'à lui avec le sourire.

« Salut Harry, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! lui dit-il sans tenter de le toucher, Ron l'avait prévenu que le brun craignait les contacts et qu'il était préférable d'attendre que lui fasse le premier geste.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main et de répondre.

« Euh oui……….c'est vrai ! finit-il par dire très gêné, les yeux sombres et perspicaces du Serpentard semblaient lire en lui et le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Ron s'approcha du brun et le fit se rasseoir tout en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

« Harry, il est au courant de tout !

Ce dernier sentit la honte l'envahir et il baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi ? souffla t-il.

Le rouquin lui souleva le menton d'une main et plongea dans le regard vert qui chercha à le fuir.

« Il est là pour nous aider, je ne peux pas être tout le temps là et puis tu as confiance en lui non ? lui demanda t-il en le lâchant.

Harry tourna la tête vers Blaise et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, le Serpentard soutint son regard sans ciller avec un sourire que le brun lui rendit, il comprenait très bien que son ami ne puisse rester en permanence à ses côtés et la présence de Blaise qu'il aimait bien lui était supportable.

« Oui j'ai confiance ! dit-il.

« Bien ! fit Ron en se levant…………..je dois sortir mais d'abord je vais te montrer ta chambre ! rajouta t-il à l'attention de Blaise qui le suivit.

-

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le Serpentard alors que le rouquin le faisait entrer dans la chambre.

« Bien sûr !

« Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Harry ?...je veux dire autre que de l'amitié ! précisa Blaise devant son expression interrogative.

« Si tel était le cas ça te poserais un problème ? répliqua Ron sur la défensive, il ressentit un pincement douloureux dans la poitrine en songeant que le cœur de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps battait pour son ami.

Sans répondre le Serpentard le fixa longuement.

« Fait attention à toi ce soir ! dit-il en se détournant.

Il savait que le rouquin allait faire un tour dans la boîte de nuit et il était inquiet pour lui, y aller seul ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée.

« Prends soin d'Harry ! répondit simplement Ron en sortant.

-

Le rouquin se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche avant de retourner se préparer dans sa chambre où il se vêtit de façon à passer le plus inaperçu possible, ce soir il voulait juste repérer les lieux et voir sans être vu.

-

-

**A mardi !**

**Ps : nine si tu lis ce chapitre je te souhaites de bonne vacances, bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ron regarda l'enseigne lumineuse qui clignotait au dessus de l'entrée de la boîte dans laquelle une file de clients s'engouffrait.

« Le Dante ! lut-il à mi-voix.

A son tour il y pénétra et suivant le mouvement il parcourut un long couloir assez large, passant devant les vestiaires puis les toilettes pour déboucher dans une très vaste salle bondée.

Il fit lentement le tour de la piste de danse où des gens se déhanchaient au rythme d'une musique assourdissante et il se réfugia dans un coin assez sombre pour observer autour de lui mais la foule était trop compacte et le seul indice qu'il avait était que le violeur mesurait au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix, la boîte étant gay il ne manquait pas d'hommes de cette taille.

Ron comprit rapidement que pour repérer l'agresseur d'Harry il allait falloir s'y prendre d'une autre manière.

Il réfléchit tout en continuant à observer.

« Un appât ! se dit-il…………….voilà ce qu'il faut, être deux, un qui danserait pour tenter d'attirer l'attention du violeur et l'autre qui surveille.

Sachant que rester ne servirait à rien il sortit de la boîte.

-

Blaise, assit au pied du lit d'Harry regardait ce dernier qui avait finit par s'endormir, le brun lui avait dit que le soir ses angoisses augmentaient lui serrant la poitrine à l'étouffer et maladroitement parce qu'un peu gêné il lui avait demandé si il pouvait rester près de lui le temps qu'il s'endorme.

Blaise avait bien sûr accepté et ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Harry se ferment.

Il le plaignait du fond du cœur, l'expérience que le brun avait vécue été de celle qui marquent à jamais et dont on avait du mal à se remettre, seul le temps l'aiderait.

Blaise se leva et sortit sans bruit de la chambre pour retourner sur le canapé du salon, il n'avait pas sommeil et Ron ne quittait pas son esprit.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir son cœur se mit à battre très fort et il sourit en le voyant s'asseoir face à lui sur le fauteuil.

« Alors ? demanda t-il.

Le rouquin un peu surprit par son sourire lui raconta sa soirée et les conclusions qu'il en avait tirées.

« Je serais l'appât ! proposa immédiatement Blaise.

« Non ! protesta vivement Ron qui refusait de le voir courir le moindre risque…………pas question !

« Ecoutes il n'y a personne d'autre à qui tu peux demander ça, alors j'irais avec toi ! répliqua le Serpentard.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux au sol un instant, il avait raison, il ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait demandé de jouer le rôle de la chèvre mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il releva les yeux et plongea dans le regard sombre et attentif.

« Ca peut prendre du temps pour le repérer tu y as pensé ?...comment on va faire avec Harry ! dit-il dans une vaine tentative pour le faire changer d'avis……………Si on le laisse seul trop longtemps sa peur prend le dessus et il est capable de faire n'importe quelle bêtise !

« Il se sent coupable n'est ce pas ? demanda Blaise.

« Oui ! opina Ron…………il pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est lui qui a provoqué le violeur et il se sent sale et avili.

« Et du coup il s'enferme dans sa coquille et ne supporte plus qu'on le touche ! dit le Serpentard………….à part toi !

« Mais on est juste des amis ! s'exclama le rouquin qui crû à de la jalousie…………ne t'imagines rien d'autre, je sais que tout à l'heure je n'ai pas répondu à ta question alors tu crois peut être que………….

Ron se tu en voyant le sourire et le regard de Blaise, il se dit que c'était peut être du à sa fatigue mais il lui semblait voir de la tendresse dans ce regard là.

« Pour Harry je vais trouver quelqu'un ! fit le Serpentard avant de se lever……….bonne nuit !

Tout en se rendant dans sa chambre Blaise se dit qu'il allait amener au brun la personne idéale pour le faire sortir de sa coquille, d'une façon ou d'une autre il régirait à sa présence, ça avait toujours été le cas.

Draco Malfoy ex prince des Serpentard était la lumière qui sortirait Harry du tunnel il en était sûr.

-

Le lendemain au repas de midi Ron et Blaise mirent Harry au courant de leurs intentions au sujet de son agresseur avec beaucoup de précaution, ils craignaient un peu sa réaction mais étrangement le brun ne dit pas un mot, les yeux baissés sur son assiette il continua de manger comme si il n'avait rien entendu et se leva dés qu'il eu terminé.

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le Serpentard.

« Oui, il a juste besoin de réfléchir !

« Il faut que je te dise ! reprit Blaise avec hésitation………….j'ai demandé à Draco de venir.

-

Harry fit quelques pas et s'appuya d'une épaule contre le tronc du vieux chêne qui se trouvait sur le côté de la maison, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il les enfouies dans les poches de son jeans.

Les yeux fermés il tenta une nouvelle fois de juguler la peur qui l'avait envahit sans y parvenir, au contraire il eut l'impression de sentir de nouveau la respiration haletante de l'homme contre son oreille, de ressentir douloureusement sa possession honteuse, ses mains sur sa gorge, sa jouissance et son rire.

Il serra les paupières, essayant de refouler les souvenirs et ses larmes.

Une main qui se posa sur son épaule le terrifia littéralement, prit par surprise et complètement paniqué il se retourna d'un bond en poussant un cri et ses yeux emplis de frayeur croisèrent un regard gris qui le fixait d'un air abasourdis.

Durant quelques instants ils restèrent aussi immobile l'un que l'autre et le cœur du brun reprit lentement un rythme normal.

« Malfoy ?...qu'est ce………..qu'est ce que tu fais là ? bafouilla Harry.

« J'ai reçu un message de Blaise me demandant de venir ici ! répondit Draco qui fronça les sourcils en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues du brun…………quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Si………..non ! bégaya Harry en se tordant les mains, il essayait de se reprendre mais le regard au reflet métallique posé sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise, il aurait bien voulut que le blond cesse de le regarder aussi intensément, surtout que lui était toujours aussi éclatant, beau et sûr de lui, rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir l'atteindre et face à lui Harry se sentit minable.

L'arrivée de Blaise et Ron qui vint immédiatement lui entourer les épaules de son bras lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! gronda le rouquin à l'adresse de Draco qui le toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ou sinon quoi Weasley ?

**A jeudi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Blaise se saisit du bras de Draco et l'entraîna vers les sous bois.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner et tourna la tête vers Ron.

« Il ne va pas lui dire pas vrai ? s'inquiéta t-il………….il est juste passé voir Blaise ?

Le rouquin soupira et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert angoissé.

« On a besoin d'une personne supplémentaire pour veiller sur toi ! expliqua t-il……….à moins que tu acceptes de rester seul quand Blaise et moi serons absents ?

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre, rien que l'idée le paniquait et Ron le comprit très bien.

« Il va tout lui expliquer sauf pour……. euh……………enfin il va juste lui dire que c'était une agression mais sans préciser !

« Il ne voudra jamais ! murmura le brun.

Si pendant la guerre il s'était facilement rapproché de Blaise il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance vis-à-vis de Draco, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs parce que sa présence avait toujours était stimulante pour lui et très souvent le simple fait de le regarder l'avait revigoré, c'était étrange mais sa beauté et son arrogance avait toujours réveillé chez lui son côté combatif effaçant ses doutes et ses peurs, lui donnant envie de gagner, peut être en serait-il de même aujourd'hui.

« Blaise pense que si, il dit que c'est le mieux pour toi mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! dit Ron……………même si j'ai une petite idée là-dessus ! pensa t-il.

Lentement ils retournèrent dans la maison.

-

« Si je comprends bien tu veux que je devienne la nounou de Potter pendant que la belette et toi vous allez courir après l'autre débile ? fit Draco d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui ! répondit Blaise qui observa attentivement son ami avec un petit sourire………..je suis sûr que cette idée ne te déplait pas.

« Il y a quand même deux chose que je ne comprends pas ! fit Draco en ignorant la dernière phrase de son ami... comment a t-il pu se laisser agresser aussi facilement et pourquoi est-il aussi traumatisé ?...c'est quand même de Potter qu'il s'agit.

« Pour ta première question c'est facile, l'homme l'a prit par surprise…..

« Comme moi tout à l'heure ! pensa immédiatement Draco.

…………et il n'a jamais sa baguette sur lui du côté Moldu ! continuait Blaise………pour le traumatisme je ne sais pas, l'esprit humain peut réagir de façon curieuse.

« Mouai ! marmonna le blond sceptique.

« Mais bon si tu ne veux pas tant pis ! reprit le brun qui s'éloigna……..on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'exclama Draco en le rattrapant par un bras……….je suis d'accord !

Les yeux sombres de Blaise pétillèrent de malice en croisant le regard gris qui s'assombrit.

« Si tu dis un seul mot je m'en vais ! râla le blond.

-

Ron était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé quand il entendit revenir les deux Serpentard qui se rendirent au salon.

Il saisit son plateau et s'y rendit à son tour là il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Draco s'était assit sur le canapé à peu de distance d'Harry qui regardait dans le vide d'un air absent et son fardeau posé sur la table basse il s'incrusta entre les deux obligeant ainsi le blond à se pousser.

Ils se jetèrent un regard mauvais mais aucun des deux ne dit un mot.

Le rouquin était contre la présence de Draco dont il se méfiait, il n'avait accepté à contre cœur que pour Blaise.

Ce dernier lui ne fut pas très heureux de la réaction de Ron dont le comportement trop protecteur à l'égard du brun risquait de ruiner son plan, il était persuadé que Draco saurait approcher Harry, il savait que son ami avait des sentiments pour lui et si ils pouvaient devenir réciproques cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour le brun qui se refermait de plus en plus, il se dit qu'il devrait peut être avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le rouquin à ce sujet puis finalement il songea qu'il était préférable d'attendre pour voir, il ne s'en mêlerait que si c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Le reste de la journée et la soirée se passa dans une atmosphère assez tendue entre Ron et Draco qui se regardait en chiens de faïence et enfin vint le moment pour Blaise et le rouquin de se préparer et ils montèrent dans leurs chambres.

Harry resta sagement assit sur le canapé, jambes repliées sous lui, il espérait qu'ils finiraient par retrouver ce monstre et en même temps ça lui faisait peur, ils lui avaient promit qu'il serait là quand ils l'attraperaient et il se demandait ce qu'il ferait quand il se retrouverait face à lui, que lirait-il dans ses yeux ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par ses deux amis qui redescendait de leurs chambres et son regard se fixa sur Blaise entièrement vêtu de blanc, le pantalon fin qui descendait bas sur ses hanches en laissant deviner des formes plus qu'attrayantes et le petit débardeur très court qu'il portait faisait ressortir la couleur pain d'épice de sa peau dans un contraste très attirant pour les yeux, on ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer il était superbe.

En comparaison Ron passait inaperçu, ce qui était le but recherché, il était très simplement vêtu d'un jeans et d'un pull à mailles très fines le tout de couleur noire.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Draco qui revenait de la cuisine en lui barrant le passage et lui murmura :

« Tu veilles sur lui mais tu l'approche pas !

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Weasley ! rétorqua le blond d'un ton coupant………….c'est pas tes affaires et dégages de mon chemin !

Ils se toisèrent du regard puis Blaise qui s'impatientait saisit le poignet de Ron pour le tirer vers la porte qu'il referma derrière eux.

Ils transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle proche du « Dante ».

-

Une fois seul Draco vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, non loin d'Harry qui gardait les yeux baissés.

Le blond ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il eut envie de lui prendre la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, de le rassurer, de lui enlever cet air perdu et malheureux et presque sans le vouloir il tendit le bras vers lui.

Le brun tourna la tête, regarda sa main, le regarda lui mais ne bougea pas, pourtant il avait envie de le toucher, le blond semblait si lumineux dans sa beauté parfaite et il dégageait une aura de chaleur qui donna des frissons au brun, il eut envie de se réchauffer au contact de cette chaleur mais il se sentait si avili comparé à lui, si misérable.

« Je vais te salir si je te touche ! dit-il dans un souffle.

Draco laissa retomber sa main dans un soupir.

« C'était plus qu'une simple agression n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il dans un murmure.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, toute l'après midi il avait attentivement observé Harry et pour lui le doute n'était plus permis, avec tout ce que le brun avait vécu dans le passé il n'aurait pas été aussi perturbé par une simple agression.

Sans répondre Harry se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte où il s'arrêta, il resta immobile un instant la tête baissée comme si il réfléchissait puis se retourna lentement.

« Il………………il hésita et s'éclaircit la gorge…………il m'a violé ! dit-il avant de grimper précipitamment les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le regard rivé sur la porte, Draco qui n'était pas vraiment surprit par son aveu, serra les mâchoires et tout comme Ron et Blaise il ressentit une flambée de haine à l'égard de l'être abject qui avait osé faire ça.

« Il va le payer ! pensa t-il, une lueur meurtrière au fond de ses yeux gris.

**A samedi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ron qui se trouvait près du bar marronnait tout en observant Blaise qui dansait sur la piste, sa façon sensuelle et provocante de se déhancher attirait tous les regards et sans cesse des danseurs venaient se coller à lui donnant au rouquin l'envie furieuse d'aller sur la piste pour leur coller à eux son poing sur la figure.

« Il est quand même pas obligé d'en faire autant ! râla t-il intérieurement………c'est de l'exhibition là !

A contre cœur il détourna les yeux pour faire ce pourquoi il était là, c'est-à-dire surveiller, et son regard tomba sur un homme debout au bord de la piste et qui semblait totalement hypnotisé par Blaise dont il suivait les moindres mouvements.

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas mais quelque chose chez celui-là déplut à Ron, côté taille il correspondait et il était taillé tout en force, le rouquin se rapprocha lentement pour mieux le voir tout en restant à distance pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

L'homme devait avoir la trentaine, il avait de courts cheveux coupés en brosse, bruns ou châtain avec le peu de lumière Ron ne pouvait pas en être sûr, il avait un physique plutôt agréable mais il dégageait quelque chose de malsain que le Gryffondor perçut nettement, il portait un pantalon de style treillis de l'armée, un débardeur dans le même genre et ses épaules étaient entièrement tatouées sans que le rouquin puisse dire ce que ça représentait.

Ron vit que Blaise tout en dansant se rapprochait de lui et il lui fit signe de sortir, le Serpentard obtempéra et quitta la piste pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Le rouquin lui ne bougea pas et continua de surveiller l'homme, mais ce dernier ne fit que suivre Blaise des yeux et quand il disparut de sa vue il se dirigea tranquillement vers le bar.

Ron resta à sa place un long moment puis finit par sortir.

« Alors ? lui demanda le Serpentard quand il l'eut rejoint………..t'as remarqué quelqu'un ?

« Je penses qu'on l'a trouvé ! répondit-il…………..il faudra s'en assurer, mais si c'est bien lui il prend son temps pour observer ses futures victimes, il n'agira pas tout de suite…………et la prochaine sur la liste j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi !

« Il m'a vite remarqué ! fit Blaise content de lui.

« Le contraire aurait été difficile ! répliqua Ron qui se renfrogna…………t'as vu comment tu dansais ?

« J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait non ? protesta le Serpentard.

« T'étais pas obligé de te coller comme ça à tous ces mecs ! s'exclama le rouquin indigné.

« Je te signales que c'est eux qui me collaient et pas l'inverse ! se défendit Blaise poings sur les hanches.

« C'est du pareil au même ! fit Ron de mauvaise humeur en s'éloignant vers la ruelle………allé viens on rentre !

-

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, seul dans sa chambre il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il sortit et descendit au salon.

Mais là non plus il ne se sentait pas bien, l'heure tardive et le silence qui l'environnait l'angoissait tout autant, il avait besoin d'une présence pour effacer celle fantomatique de son agresseur qu'il ressentait presque réellement quand il était seul.

Assit sur le bord du canapé le moindre craquement lui donnait des sueurs froides et il sentait la panique monter en lui quand Draco fit son apparition sur le seuil, Harry leva des yeux affolés sur lui et le blond vint rapidement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis là moi ! lui dit-il doucement.

Le brun le fixa longuement comme pour se raccrocher à lui, ses yeux gris étaient magnifiques, si attirants et apaisants, il se sentait comme un papillon de nuit devant une lumière et prit au piège de ce regard il leva une main et lui caressa la joue, c'était agréable, subitement il eut envie de l'embrasser et se rapprocha de lui avant d'ouvrir des yeux horrifiés et de se rejeter en arrière.

« NON !...c'est sale ! s'écria t-il………je suis sale !

Draco qui n'avait pas fait un geste et avait attendu ce baiser le cœur battant se saisit de sa main qu'il ne lui refusa pas et la serra tout en la caressant de son pouce.

« Non ! dit-il…………….celui qui t'a fait ça l'est mais pas toi.

« C'est de ma faute ! murmura Harry en secouant la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça et surtout ne le penses même pas ! fit le blond d'un ton sans réplique………..le seul coupable c'est ce monstre et tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire et puis embrasser quelqu'un ou faire l'amour n'est pas sale, ce qui compte c'est que ce soit voulut par les deux…………tu n'es pas différent d'avant tu sais, tu as juste eu la malchance de tomber sur un vrai malade c'est tout……………je comprends très bien que tu te sentes mal mais tu es toujours le même, Harry Potter le Survivant, tu n'es ni responsable ni sale alors ne laisses pas ce pourri te détruire.

Le brun resta silencieux un long moment tout en le dévisageant, il semblait songeur et hésitant, avec Draco tout paraissait si différent et il avait tellement envie de se blottir dans sa chaleur.

« Je peux venir dans tes bras ? finit-il par dire en rougissant de gêne.

Sans un mot Draco se cala confortablement et l'attira contre sa poitrine, Harry enfouit la tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, il sentait bon et il était bien là, une pensée lui vint, dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours il se sentait autant en sécurité que dans ceux de son ami de toujours, cela le fit rire et lui fit du bien il y avait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Le brun lui expliqua.

« Je croyais qu'on était plus ennemis depuis longtemps ! fit le blond avec un serrement de cœur.

« Oui mais on est pas amis non plus ! répondit Harry qui sentit une crispation chez Draco et releva la tête pour le regarder.

Avec étonnement il lut de la tristesse dans les beaux yeux gris et il lui sourit, c'était fou comme il se sentait détendu avec lui, tout paraissait simple et il avait même réussit à lui faire complètement oublier ses angoisses.

« Mais on peut le devenir ! dit-il en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Moi je suis déjà ton ami ! murmura ce dernier.

-

Ron pénétra dans le salon et s'arrêta net en voyant Harry et Draco sur le canapé, endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sa mauvaise humeur s'en trouva augmentée.

Pour lui le blond n'était pas quelqu'un pour son ami, Malfoy ne pouvait que le faire souffrir et il était décidé à empêcher tout rapprochement entre eux.

Il s'avançait pour secouer Harry et le ramener dans sa chambre quand Blaise le retint.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Je vais ramener Harry dans sa chambre ! répondit le rouquin en essayant de dégager son bras.

« Laisses le tranquille ! dit fermement le Serpentard………….tu ne vois pas qu'il est bien là ?

En effet le brun souriait légèrement dans son sommeil mais Ron refusa de le reconnaître.

« Non il n'est pas bien ! s'exclama t-il.

Son éclat de voix réveilla les deux endormis qui se redressèrent.

« Viens Harry ! fit immédiatement le rouquin en le prenant par la main pour le faire lever……….tu dormiras mieux dans ton lit ! rajouta t-il en jetant un regard noir à Draco qui le lui rendit.

**Bon week-end à lundi !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Avec un petit sourire d'excuse en direction de Draco Harry suivit Ron qui le fit mettre au lit avant de s'asseoir près de lui pour lui raconter leur soirée au « Dante ».

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? demanda le brun.

« J'en ai bien l'impression ! répondit le rouquin…………nous verrons bien, j'ai appris d'autre choses aussi en laissant traîner mes oreilles.

« Quoi ? fit Harry avec curiosité.

« Ca fait environ deux ans que ce pervers sévit mais personne n'a jamais pu le voir, la seule chose que tout le monde sait c'est qu'il est grand et très fort.

« Et personne n'a jamais rien tenté pour l'arrêter ? s'indigna le brun.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Il semble très bien savoir ce qu'il fait, il prend toutes ses précautions et comme il s'attaque à des homos aucun n'ose aller porter plainte, ils ont trop peur que la police leur rie au nez !

« Alors il faut qu'on l'arrête ! s'exclama fermement Harry………et je veux vous aider moi aussi !

Le rouquin qui était à demi allongé sur les oreillers se redressa pour mieux le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne te fait plus peur d'un coup ?

Le brun sourit doucement et ses yeux verts s'éclairèrent d'une lueur chaude.

« Je crois que c'est grâce à Draco ! dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il prononçait son nom avec tendresse…………tu sais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec lui je suis arrivé à ne plus y penser du tout, je me sens moins coupable, moins sale.

« Harry ne t'amourache pas de lui ! fit Ron légèrement irrité que le blond réussisse du premier coup là où lui n'avait rien pu faire………….c'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

Le brun le fixa un instant.

« Mais je ne suis pas amoureux ! protesta t-il…………on est ami.

Le rouquin secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je te connais trop bien et rien qu'à voir la lueur de tes yeux je sais très bien que tu ne le vois pas que comme un ami.

Harry ne chercha pas à dire le contraire il devait reconnaître que pendant qu'il s'endormait dans les bras de Draco ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'il avait ressentit pour lui mais du désir, c'était la première fois depuis cette nuit de cauchemar que son corps se réveillait et il n'avait pas eut l'impression que c'était sale, pas avec lui.

« Harry restes loin de lui ! reprit Ron qui l'observait………..tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment et lui tu sais très bien comment il est, tu ne peux rien attendre d'un Malfoy.

« Oui mais……………..le brun hésita en tortillant un coin de drap.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! l'interrompit le rouquin d'un ton impératif………..ce serait une bêtise, il ne te ferait que souffrir……….bon il est très tard, tu veux que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?

« Non ! fit Harry qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur en se blottissant sous ses couvertures…………ça ira !

« Alors bonne nuit ! dit Ron qui se leva et sortit de la chambre, en bâillant il se rendit dans la sienne.

-

« Weasley commence à m'énerver sérieusement ! dit Draco d'un ton agacé quand il fut seul avec Blaise………….qu'est ce qui le dérange, il veut garder Potter pour lui tout seul ?

« Non, je crois simplement qu'il ne veut pas qu'il souffre et il cherche à le protéger de tout danger ! répondit Blaise en s'asseyant près de lui.

Draco jeta un regard torve à son ami.

« C'est-à-dire qu'il me considère comme un danger potentiel ?...c'est charmant !

Vexé il croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

« Pfff !! souffla t-il……………c'est plutôt Potter qui est un danger pour moi, je l'aime tellement que je vais en devenir dingue !

Blaise sourit.

« Peut être que tu devrais dire à Ron ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Harry………

« Et puis quoi encore ! le coupa Draco qui se redressa vivement en retrouvant toute sa morgue……….je ne vais sûrement pas m'abaisser à mendier son accord, pour qui tu me prends ?

« Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! se moqua gentiment Blaise.

« Ne nous compare pas tu veux bien ! rétorqua le blond d'un ton hautain……..on a strictement rien en commun lui et moi !

« Si ! répliqua tranquillement son ami…………..Harry !

Draco cligna des yeux tout en le fixant sans comprendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

« Que d'une manière différente vous l'aimez tous les deux et que vous feriez mieux d'essayer de vous entendre.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi diplomate ! ironisa le blond qui se leva, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus…………..bonsoir !

-

Le lendemain Harry se leva tôt et après avoir rapidement déjeuner il sortit de la maison pour aller s'asseoir sous le vieux chêne, dos contre le tronc rugueux.

En ce moment il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, cette nuit il avait rêvé de Draco et c'était très tendre mais Ron semblait croire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à lui de cette façon, que le blond n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui, avait-il raison ?

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais songé à Draco de cette manière, enfin il l'avait toujours trouvé très beau mais rien de plus ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se rappelait et jusqu'à hier au soir il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse être aussi bien dans ses bras et puis c'est vrai que l'amour lui faisait peur mais lui il avait su le rassurer, blottit contre sa poitrine il avait sentit son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien et il avait aimé ça, il avait vraiment eut l'impression que le blond le comprenait.

Devait-il vraiment le fuir ?...fallait-il écouter les conseils de Ron ?

« Je ne sais plus ! gémit-il tout en fourrageant d'une main dans sa tignasse.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne sais plus ?

La voix de Draco qui venait de se planter devant lui, lui fit lever la tête.

Le blond s'agenouilla et s'appuya sur les genoux repliés du brun tout en le maintenant sous le feu de son regard auquel Harry ne chercha pas à échapper, toutes ses questions s'étaient pour le moment envolées, l'esprit vide il ne voyait plus que le gris de ses yeux et le désir l'envahit de nouveau.

Draco se pencha lentement vers lui comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et sa bouche se posa avec douceur sur la sienne.

Paupières closes et le cœur battant à tout rompre le brun entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage et le baiser s'approfondit, si doux qu'Harry gémit de bien-être.

Son nom crié par Ron les fit se séparer brusquement, comme prit en faute, et le brun se releva vivement en bousculant le blond.

« Désolé ! lui dit-il en rejoignant rapidement le rouquin qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle de la maison.

« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là ? lui demanda ce dernier avec un regard suspicieux en direction de Draco qui était resté sous le chêne.

« Rien du tout ! répondit Harry qui le saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la maison.

**A mercredi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Draco prit la place que venait de laisser Harry et s'appuya contre le tronc du chêne en soupirant.

Son cœur battait fort, il était heureux et en même temps il ressentait une certaine déception.

Heureux parce qu'enfin il avait embrassé celui dont il rêvait et ce baiser l'avait remué jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, il aimait Harry du plus profond de lui-même.

Déçu et aussi jaloux parce que le brun l'avait abandonné dés que Ron avait surgit.

Il aurait aimé savoir ce que pensait Harry.

Il était là depuis un moment à ressasser quand Blaise vint le rejoindre et le regarda avec un petit air amusé.

« On dirait qu'il y a un peu de tension dans l'air ce matin ! dit-il.

« Y a pas de quoi rire ! maugréa Draco…………Weasley me pourri la vie.

« J'ai décidé d'aller faire les boutiques ! reprit Blaise comme si il n'avait pas entendu son ami…………j'ai convaincu Ron de m'accompagner pour m'aider à choisir des vêtements…….

« Weasley t'aider à choisir des vêtements ? le coupa Draco abasourdi…………..il n'a absolument aucun……………

Il s'interrompit net en voyant le regard plein de malice de son ami et son sourire faussement innocent.

« On a aura pour la journée, prends soin d'Harry ! dit ce dernier en s'éloignant.

Draco, rasséréné et le sourire aux lèvres attendit encore un instant puis se leva et regagna la maison.

En pénétrant dans le salon il aperçut le brun assit à sa place habituelle, dans un coin du canapé et qui le regarda venir vers lui.

Le blond s'assit dans le coin opposé sans rien dire, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, il attendait qu'Harry fasse le premier pas en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il le fasse et ne le fuit pas.

« Draco ?

Il ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas, deux secondes après il sentait Harry se rapprocher de lui, tout proche, il garda les yeux fermés et le souffle chaud du brun lui chatouilla le visage avant que sa bouche emprisonne la sienne dans un baiser qui se fit progressivement fougueux.

Il sentit les mains d'Harry un peu fébriles déboutonner sa chemise et caresser doucement son torse.

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, le brun semblait avoir totalement oublié sa peur et il craignait que le moindre mouvement ne la réveille, il se laissait faire avec d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir, il s'abandonnait, se donnant à lui entièrement.

Il eut envie de sourire de bonheur en sentant Harry lâcher sa bouche et descendre sur son torse, il ressentit son appréhension tandis qu'il commençait à le lécher, le mordiller, c'était hésitant puis il sentit son assurance qui se confirma quand il se plaça entre ses jambes, agenouillé sur le sol il lui dégrafa la fermeture du pantalon pour dégager son érection, Draco poussa un gémissement quand il se mit à la caresser, gémissement qui devint des cris de plaisir quand il le prit dans sa bouche.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se redressa pour lui retirer entièrement son pantalon et le fit mettre à genoux sur le bord du canapé, longuement il prépara l'entrée étroite avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements.

C'était un Harry sûr de lui que Draco sentit lentement entrer en lui et se mettre à bouger doucement provoquant des ondes de plaisir le long de sa colonne.

« Plus fort ! murmura t-il.

Les coups de reins du brun se firent profonds et rapides et il l'entendit souffler son nom à plusieurs reprises.

Harry se pencha sur son dos pour prendre en main sa virilité qu'il caressa tout en intensifiant ses va et viens qui devinrent presque violents sous la montée de l'orgasme qui leur fit pousser le même cri.

Le brun reprit lentement son souffle tout en caressant doucement les hanches et le dos de Draco, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien, libéré, vivant, heureux, c'était beau l'amour !

C'était comme si le blond l'avait lavé de la honte et de la culpabilité.

Il se retira et fit s'allonger Draco sur lequel il se coucha en se maintenant sur les coudes pour le regarder.

« Merci ! lui dit-il à mi voix, ses yeux verts étincelaient de joie.

« De quoi ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« D'être toi ! répondit simplement Harry en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui.

-

« T'exagères ! râlait Ron…………ça fait des heures qu'on fait les boutiques et t'as toujours rien acheté !

« J'y peux rien ! répliqua Blaise qui cacha un sourire, il n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter vraiment des vêtements, il comptait remettre la même tenue pour retourner dans la boîte, il savait que le violeur le repérerait plus facilement ainsi, tout ce qu'il avait voulut c'était donner une journée à Harry et Draco ……….y a rien qui me plait !

« Bon alors on rentre ? demanda le rouquin excédé.

« Non y a encore une rue que je veux faire, il y a pas mal de très belles boutiques !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la main que Blaise glissa dans la sienne lui fit oublier ce qu'il allait dire et il se tu, pour lui il était prêt à faire trois fois le tour de Londres, il avait bien finit par comprendre que le Serpentard ne ressentait pas de sentiment amoureux pour Harry mais cela lui donnait-il une chance à lui ?

-

« Si je te suis bien il faut que devant Weasley je fasse comme si rien ne c'était passé entre nous ? s'exclama Draco avec colère alors qu'ils redescendaient au salon après avoir prit une douche………….c'est ça ? rajouta t-il en saisissant le bras d'Harry pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.

« Et bien Ron pense que…………..le brun hésita devant le regard gris devenu orageux………….je ne veux pas qu'il soit fâché il me faut un peu de temps pour lui expliquer et puis c'est pas comme si on était amoureux hein ?...c'est pas important nous deux ?

Draco ne comprit pas que si Harry disait ça c'était parce qu'à aucun moment ils n'avaient parlés de sentiment et que d'une façon maladroite, parce qu'il n'osait pas aborder directement le sujet, il était tout simplement en train d'essayer de savoir si Ron avait raison en disant qu'il ne ferait que le faire souffrir, le blond au caractère ombrageux et susceptible prit cela comme un rejet, il le fixa comme si il voulait le clouer sur place.

« Pas amoureux ?...pas important ? pensa t-il avec amertume, dieu que ça faisait mal à entendre, c'était comme une main de glace qui lui serrait le cœur à le broyer.

Les yeux fulgurants il serra les mâchoires pour contenir sa douleur et ses doigts se crispèrent fortement sur le bras d'Harry qui prit un air inquiet.

« J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour ! réussit à marmonner Draco entre ses dents, puis il descendit rapidement le reste des marches et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Le brun atterré ressentit un grand vide, le blond était partit sans même lui répondre, son ami avait dit vrai.

« Ron ! gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé…………..je l'ai faite la bêtise, je me suis amouraché………….je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse !

Draco avait su lui faire surmonter son cauchemar et ses angoisses, quelques mots mais surtout la chaleur de ses bras et la lumière de ses yeux avaient suffit pour qu'Harry s'ouvre de nouveau, il l'avait rendu à lui-même et sans lui tout s'éteignait.

**A vendredi !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Blaise et Ron ne revinrent qu'en fin de soirée, juste quelques instants avant que Draco ne refasse lui aussi son apparition.

Le blond s'assit dans un fauteuil sans un mot ni un regard pour aucun des trois autres.

« Que c'est-il passé ? se demanda Blaise intrigué en voyant l'air maussade de son ami et celui malheureux d'Harry qui assit dans son coin jetait des petits coups d'œil éperdus vers Draco.

Ron lui aussi s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il préférait les voir fâchés que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour lui Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un de doux, gentil et attentionné et à son avis Malfoy n'était rien de tout ça.

L'air satisfait qu'il prit en les regardant énerva Blaise qui le saisit par le coude.

« Allons nous préparer ! lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers l'étage.

Une heure après ils pénétraient dans le « Dante ».

-

Harry fixait Draco qui tête baissée faisait mine de l'ignorer, ne sachant comment attirer son attention il tirait nerveusement sur un des boutons de la chemise qu'il portait et qui finit par lui rester dans la main.

« Et merde ! râla t-il.

Le blond leva la tête vers lui, le regarda un instant puis la baissa de nouveau, il était toujours en colère mais surtout malheureux.

-

Ron admirait Blaise qui refaisait son petit numéro sur la piste de danse, il était soucieux, le Serpentard ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici et l'éclat coléreux et déçus que prenaient ses yeux sombres à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui le blessait.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? se demandait Ron.

L'apparition de l'homme, qu'il soupçonnait être le violeur, au bord de la piste le sortit de ses réflexions, comme la veille ce dernier ne quitta plus Blaise des yeux.

Le rouquin réussit à capter l'attention du Serpentard pour le lui désigner d'un geste discret et Blaise se mit à danser d'une façon très langoureuse avec l'un des jeunes hommes qui se pressaient autour de lui rendant Ron fou de jalousie et faisant se plisser les yeux de l'homme qui eut un sourire des plus désagréable.

Le Serpentard lâcha son cavalier quand la musique changea et se dirigea vers le bar où immédiatement on lui offrit à boire puis il se mit à discuter avec trois jeunes gens qui à voir leurs regards étaient entièrement sous son charme, Ron qui l'était tout autant s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il liait connaissance, il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour que dans la minute qui suivait il soit entouré, il séduisait sans même sans donner la peine, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement soit dit en passant.

Le rouquin soupira et concentra son attention sur l'homme qui avait suivit Blaise mais tout en restant suffisamment loin, il se tenait dans l'angle opposé du comptoir sans cesser d'observer le Serpentard.

Ce dernier qui discutait en riant avait du mal lui à ne pas regarder Ron, il l'avait énervé ce soir par son comportement mais la tenue qu'il portait pour passer inaperçu lui allait à la perfection, son jeans noir et le pull très fin de même couleur le moulait et mettait en valeur sa silhouette athlétique, il avait beau être fâché contre lui il l'aimait et le désirait toujours autant.

« Si seulement il pouvait penser un peu moins à Harry et laisser Draco tranquille ! soupira t-il intérieurement, il comprenait très bien qu'il s'inquiète pour son ami mais il en faisait quand même un peu trop à son goût.

Grâce à la lumière du bar Ron pu mieux voir l'homme, il était châtain finalement et les traits de son visage auraient pu être beaux si ses yeux n'avaient pas eut cet éclat vicieux et si il n'avait pas eu ce rictus mauvais en détaillant Blaise.

Celui-ci après avoir finit son verre se dirigea vers la sortie et l'homme lui emboîta le pas sous le regard devenu inquiet de Ron.

« Va-t-il passer à l'action ce soir ? se dit-il tout en le suivant à son tour.

Arrivé devant la porte le Serpentard s'arrêta devant un miroir et fit mine de s'arranger, dans la glace il aperçut l'homme qui s'était arrêté aussi et lui tournait à demi le dos, l'air de rien.

Blaise sortit de la boîte et prit le chemin de l'appartement d'Harry, c'est ce qui était convenu.

Le Serpentard marchait d'un bon pas et Ron s'étonna de voir l'homme le suivre mais de loin et sans chercher à combler la distance il se glissait silencieusement de porte en porte et de recoin en recoin, Ron prêt à toute éventualité agissait de même, ils finirent par arriver devant l'immeuble d'Harry dans lequel Blaise s'engouffra sans qu'il n'ai tenté quoi que ce soit.

Le rouquin resta immobile tapi dans un angle de porte et vit l'homme sortir du coin où il s'était caché, debout au milieu de la rue il observa longuement le bâtiment avant de faire demi tour et de s'éloigner rapidement, passant près de Ron sans le voir.

Dés qu'il eut disparut le rouquin rejoignit Blaise qui attendait dans l'entrée.

« J'ai bien cru que c'était pour ce soir ! lui dit-il………………mais apparemment il voulait juste repérer ton trajet, il est vraiment très prudent !

« Ou alors c'est pas lui…………on a plus qu'à rentrer ! fit sèchement le Serpentard qui haussa les épaules.

Il paraissait toujours en colère contre lui et Ron décida d'en avoir le cœur net, il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait et ça lui faisait mal.

« Qu'est ce que tu as après moi ?

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu as après Draco ? riposta Blaise sourcils froncés.

« Mais…………..rien ! se défendit le rouquin.

« Non ? s'énerva le Serpentard……………alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre ? est ce que tu as vu l'air malheureux qu'ils avaient tous les deux ce soir ?

« Il n'est pas fait pour Harry ! s'emporta Ron à son tour……………il ne sait même pas ce que c'est l'amour !

« Parce que toi tu le sais peut être ? s'écria Blaise les yeux étincelants de colère…………tu n'est même pas capable de le voir alors qu'il se trouve sous ton nez !

Prit d'une rage incontrôlé il plaqua le rouquin contre le mur en le saisissant par le devant de son pull…………tu ne penses qu'à Harry et tu as toujours été si froid avec moi…………et moi………….moi je t'aime et tu ne vois rien……………..rien…….. du…….. tout ! scanda t-il en le secouant.

Il se tu brusquement et recula d'un pas en voyant les yeux bleus devenir aussi ronds que des billes et un sourire totalement niais mais adorable apparaître sur les lèvres de Ron qui le saisit par la taille et le ramena contre lui, Blaise l'agrippa par les cheveux et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux et ravageur pour leurs sens en ébullition.

-

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, Draco restait assit dans son fauteuil sans rien dire les yeux perdus dans le vague et le brun n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de paraître aussi abattu.

Harry avait désespérément besoin de ses bras autour de lui et il se dit que tant pis, malgré ce qu'avait dit Ron il allait prendre le risque d'aimer Draco et si ce dernier se lassait de lui et bien il verrait le moment venu, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'amour juste par peur de souffrir, lui il l'aimerait pour deux, peut être réussirait-il à le garder.

Il allait se lever quand la voix de Draco s'éleva, morne et comme étouffée.

« Je t'aime Potter et depuis longtemps !

-

-

**A dimanche !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Harry s'immobilisa une seconde sous l'effet de surprise.

Il l'aimait……………il l'aimait et Ron avait tort !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Draco qui avait toujours la tête baissée, il s'accroupit entre ses jambes qu'il écarta et entoura la taille du blond de ses bras pour poser la joue contre sa poitrine, il entendit son cœur qui battait rapidement et sourit.

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! dit-il.

Le rythme cardiaque de Draco s'accéléra encore et il prit la tête du brun entre ses mains pour la relever, il plongea ses yeux gris brillants de bonheur dans les prunelles vertes et tendres.

« C'est vrai ?

Harry opina doucement tout en lui souriant avec tout son amour.

« Et Weasley ? s'inquiéta le blond.

« Il devra s'y faire ! répondit le brun qui se dit qu'il arriverait bien à convaincre son ami que Draco était exactement celui qu'il lui fallait sans perdre son amitié.

Il se releva et retira ses vêtements sous le regard attentif du blond avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux.

« Aimes moi Draco ! lui murmura t-il en se penchant sur sa bouche……………avec toi je n'ai plus peur !

Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa demande.

-

Blaise caressait l'entrejambe de Ron tout en dévorant sa bouche de baisers.

La lumière du plafonnier s'éteignit les laissant dans le noir et le rouquin gémit en sentant le Serpentard descendre la fermeture de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses tout en s'accroupissant.

La tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur Ron poussa des soupirs de plaisir tandis que la bouche chaude et humide se refermait sur son érection dans un lent va et viens qui s'accéléra, le faisant onduler du bassin, il le stoppa au bout d'un moment en le prenant par les cheveux pour le faire se relever et lui tourna le dos.

« Viens ! souffla t-il.

Blaise caressa les fesses musclées et inséra doucement ses doigts dans l'intimité du rouquin qui prit appuie contre le mur puis il dégrafa son pantalon et se présenta devant l'entrée qu'il investit lentement en poussant un grognement de plaisir, ses coups de reins devinrent hâtifs et violents en sentant Ron au bord de l'extase et ce dernier ne tarda pas à se laisser aller dans un cri qu'il étouffa en se mordant les lèvres.

Blaise le suivit.

« Je t'aime ! murmura Ron qui se redressa et colla son dos contre le torse du Serpentard qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Pourquoi étais tu aussi froid avec moi ?

Le rouquin se retourna pour lui faire face.

« J'avais peur que tu ais des sentiments pour Harry ! dit-il en se rhabillant.

Blaise le reprit dans ses bras et Ron passa les bras autour de son cou dans un geste très tendre.

« Tu as bien vu que non !

« Oui ça j'ai vu mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tu en avais pour moi !

Le Serpentard sourit et lui caressa les joues.

« Ron mon cœur, promets moi de laisser une chance à Draco………il est vraiment amoureux d'Harry.

Le rouquin fit une petite moue sceptique.

« Roooonnnnn !! fit Blaise d'un ton amusé.

« Bon, c'est promit ! abdiqua Ron avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans le salon où Harry et Draco assis l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé et mains nouées les attendaient.

Immédiatement le regard bleu et vert des deux amis se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucuns mots pour se comprendre, les mains qu'ils tenaient serrées dans les leurs et le bonheur qui brillait dans leurs yeux était suffisant, nul besoin d'explication.

Ils se sourirent.

« Bonne nuit les amoureux ! dit simplement Ron en tirant Blaise, qui fit un clin d'œil à Draco, vers les escaliers.

Même en sachant que son ami y était pour beaucoup le blond resta étonné de la facilité avec laquelle le rouquin semblait avoir prit la chose, il se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas si borné que ça après tout.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Si on allait se coucher mon amour ?

« Ta chambre ?

« La nôtre maintenant ! précisa le brun tandis qu'ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

« Harry…………Draco s'arrêta, hésitant à continuer il baissa la tête.

Le brun lui releva le menton d'une main et le fixa d'un air interrogateur pour l'inciter à parler.

« Toi et moi c'est important ? reprit le blond

Harry lui sourit, attendrit, d'un seul coup c'était Draco qui paraissait fragile et pas très sûr de lui, il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que le brun partageait vraiment ses sentiments et avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Oui très ! répondit simplement Harry mais d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute tout comme la lueur d'assurance de ses yeux.

-

Le lendemain fut la journée la plus détendue qu'ils aient vécue depuis longtemps, pour ceux qu'ils aimaient Ron et Draco firent chacun un effort et parvinrent à s'entendre ce qui ravit Blaise et Harry pour qui l'amour de l'un était aussi important que l'amitié de l'autre, il voulait les garder tous les deux alors les voir se parler sans animosité le comblait.

Dans l'après midi ils se réunirent au salon et abordèrent le sujet du violeur, Ron était persuadé que c'était bien lui et qu'il passerait à l'action le soir même, il voulait savoir ce qu'Harry comptait faire.

« Je viens avec vous ! dit le brun qui sourit quand Draco se saisit de sa main en disant qu'il l'accompagnerait……………mais pas dans la boîte, on attendra dans la ruelle ! reprit-il, il n'attaquera pas sur l'avenue il agira certainement à l'endroit où il m'a agressé moi !

« Si il a suivit Harry de la même manière vous ne pensez pas qu'il a pu trouver étrange qu'ils habitent le même immeuble ? demanda le blond.

« Non ! répondit Ron………..il aurait pu penser à un piège si il attaquait ses victimes chez elles mais comme c'est toujours à l'extérieur ça ne doit pas avoir d'importance pour lui.

« Nous verrons bien ce soir ! soupira Blaise et Ron le serra contre lui, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien puisqu'ils seraient tous là mais la simple idée que ce pervers puisse poser une main sur lui le révulsait, le Serpentard qui comprit son inquiétude lui sourit tendrement et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis quand Harry se leva pour aller préparer du thé, que tout le monde lui avait demandé pour l'éloigner, ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

En chuchotant ils mirent rapidement au point le plan B.

-

-

**A mardi !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Harry regarda l'enseigne du « Dante » qui clignotait de l'autre côté du trottoir et frissonna, cet endroit lui donnait maintenant la chair de poule.

Draco le serra contre lui et ils regardèrent Blaise et Ron qui traversaient séparément pour entrer dans la boîte et quand ils eurent disparut le blond et le brun, enlacés, s'éloignèrent lentement pour se rendre à l'appartement d'Harry où ils attendraient l'heure pour aller se cacher dans la ruelle.

-

Blaise s'élança immédiatement sur la piste de danse et tout ceux avec qui il avait fait connaissance vinrent l'entourer, Ron qui comme d'habitude surveillait le vit chuchoter à l'oreille de plusieurs d'entre eux tout en dansant et sourit en voyant que ce que venait de leur dire le Serpentard était répété et se répandait comme une traînée de poudre.

« Quoi que décide Harry le violeur n'échappera pas à une vengeance collective ! pensa le rouquin qui l'aperçut justement.

Comme les deux soirs précédents l'homme se planta au bord de la piste et son regard malsain se fixa sur Blaise qu'il ne quitta plus.

Quand l'heure approcha le Serpentard qui commençait d'ailleurs à fatiguer, cessa de danser et se dirigea vers la sortie, l'homme sur ses talons.

-

Une fois dehors Blaise s'arrêta une seconde pour être sûr que le chasseur, qui était devenue une proie sans le savoir, le suivait bien, du coin de l'œil il le vit qui se plaquait contre un mur et se remit en route.

Malgré tout son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il bifurqua et quitta l'avenue pour emprunter la rue plus sombre où se situait la ruelle, endroit supposé où il allait être attaqué, l'attente était angoissante.

Il arrivait au niveau de ladite ruelle quand un bruit de course et un cri retentirent.

« Stupéfix !! entendit-il tout en se retournant brusquement.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'homme statufié à moins de trois mètres de lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendu c'est Ron qui avait courut et lancé le sort quand il avait vu le violeur passer à l'attaque.

Le rouquin vint le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras dans lesquels il se blottit avec plaisir.

Draco et Harry sortirent de la ruelle et s'approchèrent.

-

Le brun s'avança lentement vers l'homme pétrifié devant lequel il s'arrêta.

« Alors c'est toi ! murmura t-il…………..tu me reconnais ?

C'était étrange il ne ressentait aucune peur et quand il plongea son regard dans celui du violeur ce fut une haine froide qui l'envahit, il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux là si ce n'est de la méchanceté et du vice à l'état brut, ce n'était qu'une bête immonde.

Harry eu envie de lui faire mal, mais physiquement, comme lui lui avait fait mal, il se tourna vers Ron qui comprit.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda quand même le rouquin.

Le brun opina d'un lent mouvement de tête.

« Enervatum ! lança Ron.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? gronda l'homme qui fit bouger ses membres tout en regardant les quatre jeunes hommes qui le fixaient, dont trois un peu en retrait.

« C'est entre nous deux que ça ce passe ! dit Harry.

L'homme reporta son attention sur le brun face à lui et un sourire mauvais et moqueur joua sur ses lèvres en le voyant lever les poings, il avait confiance en sa force et ce n'était pas ce petit moustique qui allait l'impressionner, dés qu'il l'aurait entre les mains il en ferait de la charpie.

Harry lui était déterminé et il avait déjà comprit que pour gagner il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse l'approcher.

« Je t'ai manqué ? le nargua l'homme……………tu en redemandes ?...tu as aimé ? moi je me suis bien amusé avec toi………….tu sais que tu es l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus apprécié beau brun ? tu ne t'es pas vraiment défendu, je suis sûr que tu n'attendais que ça !

Draco se sentit bouillir de fureur en entendant ces remarques mais le brun lui comprit qu'il cherchait à le déstabiliser et ne réagit pas à ces paroles, il devait rester concentré, diriger sa haine et ne pas la laisser le submerger autrement il ne serait plus efficace.

Il s'approcha vivement et frappa violemment au plexus, endroit sensible, avant de reculer tout aussi vite.

L'homme émit un drôle de bruit sous la douleur et la colère déforma ses traits, il fonça sur Harry qui l'évita tout en lui décochant une droite au menton.

Le violeur recula et sa colère devint de la rage devant le moustique sans cesse en mouvement qui se mit à cogner sans que lui ne puisse l'atteindre, sa colère l'aveuglait et ses gestes étaient trop désordonnés, ceux d'Harry étaient méthodiques, rapides, il tapait là où ça faisait mal et chaque coup donné faisait tomber la tension qu'il ressentait, effaçant les traces de son cauchemar.

L'homme au visage ensanglanté finit par s'écrouler à genoux quand le brun lui donna un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes, gémissant et le souffle coupé par une douleur intolérable il se plia en deux tout en cherchant à aspirer de l'air.

Harry s'immobilisa et l'observa, toute sa haine avait disparut, il ne lui restait plus que du dégoût et du mépris pour ce déchet.

« Allons nous en ! dit-il aux trois autres en s'éloignant à grands pas vers son immeuble dans lequel il entra sans les attendre.

Ron, Draco et Blaise se regardèrent, ils s'étaient doutés qu'Harry ne le tuerait pas mais il était impensable de le laisser continuer et ils avaient prévu autre chose.

« Je…………me…………..vengerais ! articula péniblement l'homme toujours à genoux…………tu perds……….rien pour attendre !

« Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'on t'en laisse le temps ! ironisa le blond qui venait d'entendre le bruit de nombreux pas…………je crois que beaucoup de monde désire te voir et tu les connais toutes très bien………………ce sont tes victimes, tu t'en souviens ?

L'homme leva les yeux sur lui et pour la première fois de la peur apparut dans son regard.

« Ils seront tes juges ! continua Draco qui eu un sourire sardonique………….ce n'est que justice et ils auront certainement autant de pitié que toi tu en as eu !

Une quinzaine de personnes firent leur apparition à l'angle de la ruelle et s'approchèrent de Blaise.

« C'est lui ? demanda l'une d'elles en désignant l'homme.

« Oui ! répondit le Serpentard……………..c'est lui !

Ron observa avec effarement tous les jeunes hommes qui fixaient haineusement et en silence leur agresseur qui avait maintenant l'air affolé et qui tenta de se relever mais il fut immédiatement ligoté et bâillonner par plusieurs des jeunes hommes, le rouquin n'en revenait pas de toutes les victimes qu'avait faites cet homme en deux ans sans jamais être prit, c'était ignoble et pour lui il méritait la mort.

« Il est à vous ! dit Draco en jetant un dernier regard méprisant sur le violeur…………à vous de décider de son sort !

Ceci dit les trois amis s'éloignèrent à leur tour et sans se retourner ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, rejoignant Harry dans son appartement.

-

-

-

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez moi de ne pas y avoir répondu je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps.**

**Bisous à vous et à jeudi !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Harry était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit et juste vêtu de son boxer quand Draco vint le rejoindre et s'assit à cheval sur les hanches du brun tout en se pencha sur lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda t-il.

« Très bien ! répondit Harry en lui souriant et en posant les mains sur ses cuisses pour les caresser………….puisque tu es là !

Ils se regardèrent en silence et le brun vit les yeux gris prendre un reflet chaud et intense tandis qu'il passait lentement les mains sur son torse à la peau mate et s'attaquait aux tétons dressés.

Harry dont le corps avait réagit immédiatement le renversa d'un brusque coup de reins et se retrouva entre les jambes de Draco que ce dernier noua autour de sa taille.

« Tu as de la chance tu es habillé ! murmura le brun amusé en sentant le blond se frotter immédiatement contre son érection.

« J'appelle pas ça de la chance moi ! fit le blond avec une petite moue.

Harry eu un petit rire puis l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se redresser.

« Je vais arranger ça !

-

« J'ai eu si peur qu'il te touche ! dit doucement Ron qui referma la porte de leur chambre et enlaça Blaise.

Ce dernier passa les bras autour de son cou et lui sourit.

« Avec toi à mes côtés je crois que plus personne n'osera me toucher ! lui dit-il un éclat amusé dans le regard.

« Il n'y a plus que moi qui ai ce droit ! murmura le rouquin qui l'embrassa tout en le poussant vers le lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber.

« Et tu peux en abuser ! souffla Blaise qui ferma les yeux sous les caresses.

-

Le lendemain ils décidèrent tous les quatre d'aller déjeuner en ville, il faisait beau et ils firent d'abord une longue balade dans les rues animées, Harry était heureux, il ne ressentait plus aucune crainte et sa main tenant fermement celle de Draco il prenait plaisir à déambuler près de lui.

Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais totalement son cauchemar, qu'il se rappellerait à son souvenir de temps en temps mais la présence du blond l'aiderait à surmonter ces moments, il observa son profil fier et sourit, avec ses bras autour de lui il se sentait capable de tout.

« Je t'aime ! dit-il à mi-voix.

Draco tourna la tête pour le regarder puis s'arrêta pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, se foutant complètement des réactions amusées ou indignées des passants.

« Moi aussi mon ange ! lui murmura t-il quand ils s'écartèrent….et de tout mon cœur.

-

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant tranquille qui possédait une terrasse ombragée et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart.

Tandis qu'un serveur prenait leurs commande, le regard d'Harry tomba sur un journal déplié qui traînait sur la table d'à côté, un petit encart et une photo lui firent froncer les sourcils, il se leva pour aller le prendre et revint s'asseoir.

-

« _Le corps d'un homme nu flottant sur la Tamise a été retrouvé ce matin très tôt » _ lut-il à voix haute.

« _L'homme qui portait les traces de plusieurs coups au visage a été pendu et émasculé avant d'être jeté à l'eau, d'après les services de police concernés il s'agirait d'une vengeance………._

_-_

Harry n'en lu pas plus et posa le journal bien à plat sur la table, Ron, Blaise et Draco n'y jetèrent qu'un bref regard ils avaient immédiatement comprit de qui il s'agissait, il y eut un silence, ils fixaient tous le brun qui les yeux au sol semblait réfléchir.

« C'est pas vous n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il d'un ton songeur.

« Non ! répondit Blaise…………mais j'ai fait passer un message dans la boite en disant que tout ceux qui avait eu affaire au violeur pourraient être vengés si ils se rendait à l'heure dite dans la ruelle.

« Ils ont fait leur justice ! fit Ron…………ils en avaient le droit et on peut pas leur en vouloir.

« C'était mérité……..moi je l'aurais découpé en morceaux en plus ! décréta Draco qui haussa les épaules, il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour cet homme et avait espéré que cela finirait comme ça.

« J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas d'ennuis ! dit Harry qui leva les yeux et leur sourit à tour de rôle, lui non plus ne ressentait pas de pitié pour la façon dont l'homme était mort, il n'aurait pas pu le tuer mais si les autres victimes en avaient décidé ainsi il le comprenait très bien.

Le rouquin soulagé secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas comment la police pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu de plainte et qu'aucun ne le connaissait……….ils ne pourront jamais faire le rapprochement.

« Alors tant mieux ! dit le brun en posant dans un geste câlin sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Si on parlait de quelque chose de plus gaie et de plus intéressant ? fit Harry qui passa une jambe par-dessus celle de Draco pour être encore plus proche.

« Alors parlons de nous ! proposa le blond en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Blaise attrapa le journal qu'il froissa avant de le jeter négligemment sur la table d'à côté puis il prit la main de Ron qu'il serra dans la sienne.

« Oui parlons de notre avenir ! dit-il dans un sourire.

« Mon avenir c'est toi ! répondit le rouquin qui se cala dans ses bras.

« Mon avenir c'est toi ! murmura Draco dans le même temps, ses lèvres dans les cheveux bruns en bataille.

« Alors épouses moi ! firent d'une seule voix Blaise et Harry, ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire.

Après deux réponses positives données chacune dans un baiser, il ne fut plus question que de projet plus joyeux les uns que les autres de voyages ou autre et en particulier de futures cérémonies de mariage éblouissantes dont le monde sorcier parlerait pendant longtemps.

Draco et Blaise renchérissait en idées grandioses qui les rendraient tous vert de jalousie tandis qu'Harry et Ron, chacun réfugié dans les bras de son Serpentard, souriaient en les écoutant, heureux.

-

-

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**-**

**Voilà c'est finit, merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, je vous adore !**

**Gros bisous !**


End file.
